


нιgн нeelѕ

by ASLaLaStark



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancing, High Heels, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASLaLaStark/pseuds/ASLaLaStark
Summary: Entre Iwazumi y Oikawa siempre ha existido algo a lo que ninguno se atevia a ponerle nombre. Fue necesario una noche en un bar, unos impresionantes tacones negros y un par de idiotas para ponerle fin a la incertidumbre con un plan maestro./ IwaOi. BokuAka y KuroTsukki de fonto. SemiUA!College.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Declaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece, es propiedad de Furudate-quiero-ver-al-mundo-arder y hago esto sin fines de lucro porque nadie en su sano juicio me pagaría.
> 
> ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS (muy muy) ATRASADO ZAKKI!
> 
> Aqui yo y mi intento por darte algo de tu OTP a la que no domino en lo absoluto. Salio cortito, pero juto que el proximo año me prepararé con tiempo ;-;)9

_**L** umus_

* * *

**н ιgн нeelѕ**

Iwaizumi se preguntó por milésima vez ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí?

Había cometido el terrible error de salir con Bokuto, quien era un aguerrido fanático de su novio y las presentaciones de baile que éste daba. Había sido idiota al pensar que cuando el excapitán de Fukurodani lo había invitado a una noche de chicos, acabarían en un bar o una cafetería hablando de cómo Akaashi lo prendía, y como Oikawa lo confundía terriblemente a él. Kuroo también estaba en la ecuación, solo que aún no lo había visto, y le parecía raro que el de cabellos de recién levantado no estuviera puntual para algo.

No tenía palabras.

Y ahora ese viernes por la noche, en lugar de estar tomando un café, una cerveza o jugando videojuegos en su habitación de la universidad que compartía con Kuroo y Bokuto, se encontraba en un antro de esos con bailarines, no necesariamente exóticos y tampoco podría decir que de bailes seductores o algo por el estilo, porque no había logrado poner su atención en ninguno el tiempo suficiente como para sentirse seducido.

Y también tenían la compañía de la última persona que habría esperado encontrarse ahí. Tsukishima Kei.

Aunque curiosamente a Bokuto no le extrañó en lo más mínimo; lo saludó como si nada, con su voz estridente y movimientos energéticos, mientras Tsukishima le daba una mirada irritada antes de hacerle una inclinación de cabeza como saludo y volver a fijar su vista en el escenario.

Iwaizumi mentiría si dijera que no estaba muy confundido.

Aunque también se alegraba de no estar solo con Bokuto, su energía era muy diferente a la que Oikawa tenía y por lo que sabía, Tsukishima y Bokuto llevaban una relación cordial y más cercana gracias al mejor amigo del búho, que al mismo tiempo era el novio el rubio. O al menos de eso se había enterado en las escasas dos semanas que llevaba viviendo con los excapitanes de Nekoma y Fukurodani.

Al entrar a tercer año de universidad, el dormitorio que compartía con Mattsun estaba en un edificio que entró en remodelación, así que al menos por ese semestre habían acomodado a los "afectados" en otros lugares. Iwaizumi no se quejaba de sus compañeros, eran ruidosos y juguetones, pero respetaban su espacio y sus cosas, y no habían tenido ningún problema.

Lo único que se le ocurría eran los gemidos ocasionales que salían de las habitaciones de ambos, pero no iba a volver a soltar algún comentario sobre eso, no después de que Bokuto le presumió orgulloso que una vez, justo antes de que él llegara a la habitación y días después de que "Tsukki" entró a la universidad, por cosa del destino Bokuto y Akaashi habían estado en la habitación del búho y Kuroo junto con Tsukishima habían estado en la del gato, ambas parejas haciendo sus cosas; habían creado una guerra de gemidos, jadeos, maldiciones e incluso lloriqueos por parte del rubio y su contraparte que recibía el miembro del energético excapitán de Fukurodani. Kuroo había sonreído travieso, explicándole que al final había sido un empate porque Tsukishima gemía delicioso en la cama y Bokuto le hacía coro a la perfección.

No, Iwaizumi no iba a quejarse por eso, porque ahora sabía que al menos se contenían porque sabían que él estaba ahí. Sin embargo, se quedó con ganas de decirles que Oikawa definitivamente los destronaba con la forma tan seductora que tenía de gemir y canturrear su nombre cuando lo hacían.

Cuando las luces iluminaron el escenario, Tsukishima se irguió en su silla atento al frente y Bokuto lo obligó a tomar asiento en la mesa junto al rubio, para luego ponerse a silbar y vitorear sonoramente, fue que Iwaizumi finalmente sintió un poco de curiosidad por el espectáculo que Bokuto lo había llevado a ver.

El primero en salir fue Akaashi. Hajime lo conocía de hola y adiós; nunca habían tenido el tiempo para hablar, pero sí sabía (gracias a Bokuto) que el menor bailaba. Pero nunca, ni en un millón de años, se imaginó que sería en tacones.

Keiji entró al escenario y se adueñó de éste al instante. Iba vestido todo de negro, su atuendo no era tan revelador como el de los otros bailarines con los que se habían cruzado, al contrario, no había piel de más y eso era emocionante, el misterio y las ganas de ver que había debajo de sus shorts ajustados y la playera negra de manga larga y tela ligera que se amoldaba suavemente a su cuerpo. Pero lo más impactante eran sus zapatos, una botas negras de terciopelo que le llegaban justo debajo de sus rodillas, adhiriéndose a la perfección a cada músculo. Eran sencillas, todas negras y al final el tacón y la plataforma plateados.

A Iwaizumi se le secó la boca en respuesta, Kei sonrió de medio lado con aprobación, y Hajime se preguntó qué tan cercanos serían. Sin embargo, la reacción de Bokuto fue la más notoria de todas, le chifló, vitoreó, y le mandó algunos besos y guiños mientras lo veía bailar con movimientos tranquilos y seductores, caminando con pasos firmes sin que le temblaran ni un poco los tobillos. Luego se sentó y casualmente cubrió su entrepierna sin despegar sus ojos de la figura de su novio.

Un minuto después, justo cuando Akaashi se levantaba de manera provocadora después de haberse agachado en una sentadilla, la música de volvió más movida, energética e incluso llamando la atención de Tsukishima, quien se inclinó un poco hacia enfrente, de pronto más interesado.

Akaashi se quedó a un lado del escenario con los ojos de Bokuto aún sobre él, y mientras, por donde antes había entrado el menor, una figura muy conocida para Iwaizumi salió.

Pisando fuerte, con movimientos concisos y un vaivén de cadera que dejó a la ex-estrella de Aoba mareado; Kuroo Tetsurou, su compañero de habitación y novio del rubio sentado a su lado, salió bailando del ritmo de "Wiggle" posicionándose en la parte del escenario que quedaba justo frente al rubio, sin despegar su mirada de él mientras movía sus manos por todo su cuerpo, como invitándolo y dándole una mirada de "A ver, resiste a esto, Kei."

A diferencia de Akaashi, Kuroo enseñaba más piel; traía una playera deportiva de tirantes que dejaban ver sus brazos y parte de sus espalda, unos jeans negros ajustados y unos tacones tipo botín cuyo tacón de aguja se veía infinito. Al de Seijou le dolieron los pies y las piernas solo de verlo.

Iwaizumi se sentía extraño viendo a sus conocidos bailar de esa forma, pero no los iba a juzgar, lo hacían endemoniadamente bien. La cosa era que no debería estarlos mirando tan atento, sentía que además de robarles intimidad, también los miraba como algún pervertido o algo por el estilo, y ese mero pensamiento lo hacía enfadar.

Mejor iría por algunas bebidas, porque seguro ni Bokuto ni Tsukishima se pararían de su lugar hasta que ese número estrella (que recién comprendía la importancia de ese baile) terminara. Sin embargo, Kuroo terminó poco después de un movimiento en el que se encontraba de rodillas simulando embestir al aire mientras las mejillas de Tsukishima se coloreaban de carmín.

Iwaizumi pensó que ya había terminado y se quedó solo para preguntarles si querían algo de beber, entonces las luces se apagaron y un único reflector se centró en la entrada del último bailarín.

La mandíbula casi se le cae al piso cuando lo vio; castaño, ojos grandes y labios rosas que conocía a la perfección. Un cuerpo sobre y _dentro_ del que se había corrido miles de veces. Si sabía dónde mirar, podía ver la sombra de mordidas y chupetones que intentaron ser tapados con maquillaje. Le molestó que no se vieran, que el mundo no supiera que Oikawa le pertenecía aunque... ¿le pertenecía?

No pudo concentrarse en la pregunta más importante que alguna vez se había hecho. Las luces sobre el escenario cambiaron, y Oikawa comenzó a bailar sobre sus tacones de aguja negros con detalles plateados. Su baile era parecido al de Kuroo, pero con movimientos más seductores y provocadores, diferentes a de los de "yo te follo" que Tetsurou había hecho. Todo en su cuerpo gritaba "cógeme ahora Iwaizumi" y el de Aoba lo sabía, porque así se movía cuando lo provocaba para que dejara de estudiar y lo tomara sobre el escritorio de su habitación, o hasta de la biblioteca.

Hajime se quedó ahí, parado y estático; sus ojos fijos en la figura sobre el escenario a la que pronto se le unieron las otras dos.

Oikawa, Kuroo y Akaashi bailando una coreografía difícil, sensual y rápida en esos impresionantes tacones. Ambos sacando a relucir aquello que los hacía tremendamente atrayentes.

Keiji con su misterio y su calma, Kuroo con su masculinidad y la provocación que lo caracterizaba y Tooru, su Tooru, con ese aire travieso y la impresión de "soy muy bueno para ti, pero intenta alcanzarme".

Iwaizumi le iba a llenar de su semilla toda la noche, y lo único que no le iba a quitar mientras lo empotraba contra la pared serían esos tacones de aguja negros de infarto.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Cuando el baile finalizó, los tres chicos se acercaron a ellos.

Un Bokuto muy emocionado se lanzó sobre Akaashi y sus labios al instante; Tsukishima saludó a Kuroo como si nada antes de que éste se acercara a susurrarle algo al oído que hizo que el rubio se sonrojara antes de buscar sus labios para darle un demandante beso. Y Oikawa...

—¡Iwa-chan! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

—Lo mismo debería preguntarte yo a ti, Kusokawa.

—Pues bailar bobo, ¿me viste? ¡Hoy fue nuestro debut! Fue increíble, ¿no?

—No sabía que pudieras... Esos tacones...

Oikawa reconoció el tono de voz que Iwaizumi usaba, y sonrió satisfecho porque no pudiera acabar su oración.

—Nunca preguntaste —se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

Hajime iba a decir algo más en respuesta, pero la voz de Bokuto, coreada por una risotada de Kuroo, los interrumpió.

—¿No van a pasar a la zona VIP?

El aludido parpadeó confundido mientras Oikawa negaba suavemente. Había un deje de tristeza en sus facciones que ocultó con éxito.

—Iwa-chan no puede entrar, Bokuto, y lo sabes.

Tsukishima y Akaashi parpadearon sorprendidos antes de despedirse con la mano de ellos. Tsukishima y Bokuto, a pesar de no ser bailarines, si podían entrar porque eran la pareja sentimental (y cuya relación era de conocimiento público) de dos bailarines estrella.

Iwazumi los observó irse con el ceño fruncido, sintiéndose irritado porque él no sabía la razón por la que no podía entrar a dicho lugar cuando seguramente Oikawa si podría hacerlo.

—Entonces Iwa-chan...

—¿Por qué no puedo entrar? Sabes que no me interesa en lo más mínimo, pero si ellos entran y tampoco bailan aquí, ¿por qué yo no? —era como si le hubieran dado un golpe a su hombría.

Oikawa lo dudó unos segundos antes de responderle con la verdad más absoluta de todas.

—Porque no hay una relación entre nosotros más que de amistad, y se supone que esa zona es para que al terminar los bailarines, vayan, se relajen y se olviden de todas las miradas lascivas y pervertidas que recibieron durante la presentación, y si puedes meter a alguien, esa solo es la persona con la que se mantiene una relación sentimental, estudios demuestran que así es mejor, y que los bailarines no se frustran ni se sienten acosados y...

—Pero somos algo, ¿no?

Tooru volvió a dudar antes de contestar.

—Follamigos, y podría meterte conmigo pero las personas ahí adentro asumirían que estamos en una relación y no quiero traerte problemas.

Y fue entonces que Iwaizumi se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido todo ese tiempo. Nunca lo habían hablado, solo se besaban, se tocaban y follaban. Pero siempre había algo más ahí, algo que el mayor simplemente había asumido, y que ahora sabía que Oikawa también percibía, pero que le lastimaba no tener la certeza con la que Hajime contaba. Los bordes enrojecidos en sus grandes ojos castaños lo delataban.

Por eso Iwaizumi le besó en la frente antes de rodearlo con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo, suspirando sobre el suave cabello café que tanto le gustaba ver despeinado durante las mañanas.

—Creo que por primera vez en esta relación, el idiota soy yo... —murmuró contra el oído del menor para hacerse escuchar por sobre la música—. Siempre asumí que estaríamos juntos, y que en mi vida no habría nadie más mientras estuvieras conmigo. Aunque me ofende que creas que me acostaría con alguien, aun si ese alguien ha sido tú, sin algo serio de por medio. El punto es Oikawa Tooru, que me acabo de dar cuenta de que debo hacer las cosas bien, entonces, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Oikawa parpadeó sorprendido, sus mejillas se sonrosaron antes de verse estiradas en una enorme sonrisa. Iwaizumi juró que ni su cara de orgasmo podría superar esa expresión tan hermosa.

—¡Sí, Iwa-chan, sí quiero! —exclamó antes de lanzarse hacia sus brazos para juntar sus labios en un ávido beso.

Y mientras, a lo lejos desde la zona VIP, Bokuto le pagaba cinco billetes a Kuroo.

—Te dije que Oikawa era un genio, ojalá me hubiera dado algún plan maestro para cuando estaba cortejando a Tsukki.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

_**N** ox_

**Author's Note:**

> ¡ZAKKI!
> 
> Espero que te haya gustado :3 Intente cumplir los headcanons que me habias comentado hace mucho mucho tiempo. De verdad otro año de vida, un año más grande y sigues pareciendo una bebé- una bebé que me jala las orejas cuando me pongo de dramatica y que escucho cada uno de mis devaneos con una tremenda paciencia. De verdad por tu amistad y cariño mil gracias, me siento fatal por que ni siquera pude entregarte esto a tiempo, pero mejor tarde que nunca. Comenzare tu proximo regalo de una vez cx
> 
> Te adoro. Sigue siendo asi de increble.
> 
> Con amor: LaLa


End file.
